Örlög mín er mitt eigið
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: 'My Fate is My Own' Set three years after 'Knowing Truth, Whispering Lies' Loki and Sigyn are happily married and living on Asgard. When Thanos comes back for them, how far is Loki willing to go to save his family? And will the Avengers be able to help him out? Part Five of my 'Path to Redemption' series.
1. Repairing Past Damages

Ch1~Prologue

**A/N: Hi everybody! The long promised sequel has arrived. I hope it meets expectations. **

**In this, Loki's mostly back to normal (the way he was at the beginning of Thor) **

**As for pairings, it's Clintasha, Logyn, and Pepperony. **

**Enjoy!**

Thor and Loki walked to the broken edge of the Bifrost, carrying the Tesseract in its case. The council had wondered for a while if the unlimited power within the cube could repair the damage done to the bridge. Today was the day to find out. Loki had high hopes for it. They came to a stop before Heimdall, bowing deeply. The gatekeeper took the case from the brothers, and carried it into the recently rebuilt observatory dome. Everyone watched with bated breath as the cylinder was lowered into the core. Heimdall closed the core, and placed the lock back on it. If it hadn't been part of his job to remain stoic at even the most joyous of occasions, he would've been smiling. Loki glanced out at the crowd, searching Sigyn's face among them. He found her standing next to Frigga and Odin. She was smiling with excitement, and in her arms she held their year-old son, Narfi. Loki grinned, his heart nearly bursting with pride at the sight of them.

"You may go. Thank you, my princes. Thor, are you ready?"

"Yes I am. This is goodbye for now, brother. Take care of mother and father for me."

"I will. Take care of yourself, and say hello to the Avengers for me." Thor nodded, grinning.

"Of course. Shall I tell them about Narfi?"

"Yes. Tell them whatever they ask about me or Sigyn."

"That I will." Thor pulled his brother close. Loki inwardly winced. He still wasn't one for open displays of affection, but for the sake of his brother, he surrendered himself to the embrace. Loki held him at arms length after a moment, considering all that had happened in the past few years. Loki, despite the ill-will of many of the Asgardian citizens, had risen above his past. Thor had chosen Loki to be his co-regent when the time came for him to ascend the throne. Odin had approved of this, hoping that it might bring Loki back to him. All may have been forgiven, but verbal exchanges between Loki and the All-father had been tense at best.

"Stay safe." Loki cautioned before turning and walking back over to his family. He put an arm around Sigyn's shoulders and they watched as Thor stepped into the dome.

"Where is he going?" Sigyn asked. Loki watched the dome light up as Thor was pulled into the portal.

"Back to Midgard. Back to the Avengers." Sigyn smiled, fondly remembering the months she'd lived at StarkTower. Tony's lab, her apartment, and the adventure she'd lived through had left their mark. Every once in a while, she had asked Heimdall to tell her how they were faring, but it wasn't the same as actually speaking with them. She missed Tony's jokes, Bruce's quiet presence, and Natasha's stories of different Midgardian lands. But now she had her husband and son to care for and another child on the way, so gallivanting off into other realms was out of the question.

The crowd slowly began to dissipate. "Let's go." He said, guiding her gently towards the palace. Narfi began to fuss, reaching out his arms towards his father. Loki chuckled as he took the child from Sigyn.

"Come here, my son." Loki said gently, tucking him securely against his side. "Let's give your mother a break from holding you." Narfi giggled as his father tickled his ribs and stomach. The small family entered the palace, and the gates closed behind them.

Loki stood at the window, watching the sun set over the city. Sigyn had just finished giving Narfi his bath, and was getting him settled down for the night.

"You should talk to Odin, you know." Sigyn said gently. Loki turned, trying to keep control of his anger at the suggestion.

"Why? I may be forgiven, but I'm still nothing more than a pawn. And I have been proving myself useful lately. I helped repair the Bifrost, but do I get any thanks for it? I think not. Thor does, and as much as I love my brother, it still irks me that I don't at least get a share in the credit." Sigyn laid Narfi in his crib and walked over to her husband, massaging her lower back with each step.

"No, listen to me, Loki. Odin has spoken to me and expressed a desire to speak with you. Trust me." At the utterance of the last phrase, Loki felt his anger melt away. She was worried about his well-being. Any wife would. He pulled her close, brushing his lips across her cheek.

"I will speak to him. But in my own time." Sigyn smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear." She whispered. Loki pulled her into his arms, and guided her over to their bed. Sigyn lay down, sighing as the weight of her pregnancy was relieved. Loki watched her, his expression unreadable.

"I will speak to him tomorrow, after breakfast." he said as he lay down next to her. Sigyn snuggled closer, her affectionate display making him smile. She was the only one whom he allowed to see his softer side. Very few people could make him smile like that; an expression that made one forget that he was the god of mischief, the Lie-smith, and the Silver-tongue.

"How in the Nine Realms could someone like you love someone as messed up as me?" he asked, contemplating the golden head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I do anyway." She whispered as he traced her cheek with his fingertip. "And I always will."


	2. Many Meetings

Ah, New York City. The heat, the noise of the crowds and the blaring of the car horns, the smell of exhaust mixed with the smell of the food stands on various street corners, all brought back memories for Thor as he walked towards StarkTower. He noticed that instead of Stark's name on the tower, it read 'Avengers'. Thor grinned, and picked up the pace a little. Several people recognized him, and followed at a distance.

He stepped into the lobby. The receptionist glanced up, surprised by his appearance. Thor strolled up to the counter.

"How may I help you, sir?" the woman asked, a little thunderstruck.

"My name is Thor. I wish to see Tony Stark. He should be expecting me." The woman nodded mutely and reached for her phone.

"Mr. Stark, there's someone here to see you…yes…he says his name is Thor…yes, he's tall and blond…Okay, I'll send him right up. You're welcome, sir." She set the phone down in its cradle. "Go to that first elevator on the right, and hit the button for the 15th floor." Thor bowed.

"Thank you, fair lady. I shall remember your kindness." And with that he was gone.

Thor took the elevator up, and stepped out into the hall. A familiar face stood before him.

"Tony! Good to see you, my friend." Tony laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Thor. Come into my office, we've got some people waiting for you." Tony ushered the god through the door. Thor was met by Bruce, Pepper, and Steve.

"Where are Clint and Natasha?" Thor asked, giving everybody a warm handshake. Steve shrugged.

"They're on a mission, we're not exactly sure where. They would've loved to be here, but when duty calls…" he said. Thor nodded.

"I understand. Do you have anything to drink, Friend Stark?" Tony grinned.

"Is that even a question? Of course I do. What do you want?"

"Water will suffice. Thank you." Pepper poured him a glass and handed it to him.

"So, how's everyone been doing?" Tony asked, setting his own drink down on the desk. Thor smiled.

"Loki and Sigyn were married almost as soon as we got back to Asgard." Tony grinned.

"Ah, so they did have a thing for each other. I hope it lasts." Thor shook his head.

"I don't understand what you mean. But regardless of your intent, they are doing well. They just had a son last winter. Narfi, they named him. And they have another little one on the way."

"Who does Narfi take after?" Pepper asked.

"He has curly blond hair, as Sigyn does, but he has Loki's eyes." Pepper smiled, imagining the child.

"Has Loki had any relapse of that virus he was infected with?" Bruce asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. I haven't seen him fall ill since our return."

"And Sigyn, does she have any ill affects from Thanos forcing her memory to come back?" Thor shook his head.

"No. She is definitely the Sigyn I remember from childhood. So how have you fared, my friends? I saw the ring on Lady Pepper's hand, I'm assuming congratulations are in order?" Tony pulled Pepper closer to him, grinning.

"Yep. We're engaged." Tony said, pausing to give Pepper a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have a date set for the wedding?" Tony's eyes widened.

"No, not that I know of…" he said. Pepper shook her head, exasperated.

"No, not yet. I'm still trying to figure it out." She explained. Thor nodded.

"That's wonderful. And Banner, how about you?" Bruce shrugged.

"I just came back from Calcutta last week. I've gone back a few times, but the work there is never done."

"But you are doing noble work, my friend. Surely there is some reward?"

"Only seeing what good I've done for a few. There are many others, though, who I haven't been able to help." Thor nodded, understanding.

"Someday, perhaps." Thor glanced around, unsure of what to say next. Tony sensed the awkward pause.

"So, what brings you back to us?" he asked Thor opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the air began to shimmer. Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" He glanced forlornly at the glass of scotch on the desk. Then with a flash of heat and light, something…someone, rather…appeared in the office. The windows shattered from the force of the blast. Thor leapt to his feet with a start. He'd know who this was, even if they'd never met in person before.

Thanos.

The Titan took one look around the room and seeing Pepper, he grabbed her by the arm and held her in front of him, a wicked looking blade held to her throat.

"Pepper!" Tony cried, lunging after her, but with one word from the Titan, he stopped midstride, frozen. Thor glared at this new enemy.

"What is it you want?" he asked. Thanos stared at him for a moment.

"I think you know what I want." Thor felt his heart sink. The sunlight glinted off the shattered glass of the windows, partly blinding him. The Titan grinned, seeing his advantage. He held Pepper even closer, the blade quivering just a hairsbreadth away from the pale skin of her jaw. Tony watched helplessly, unable to move.

"Where is that miserable creature?" Thanos demanded. Thor shook his head.

"He's not here. He stayed behind." Thanos moved the blade closer, teasingly. Tony struggled against the spell.

"I speak the truth, let her go!" Thor cried. Thanos grinned, but made no move to release her. Thor stood up, his eyes icy.

"Take me. If you do, Loki will have no choice but to come." He said, hoping that Thanos would take the bait. Thanos' grin grew even wider.

"We have a deal." Thanos released the spell on Tony, and shoved Pepper towards him. With another blinding flash of light, both Thor and the Titan were gone.

"Pepper, oh my god, are you all right?" Tony cried, pulling her into his arms. Pepper nodded, taking shaky breaths.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where did Thor go?" Tony stroked her hair, soothingly.

"Thanos took him. He just…took him."

"We've got to go after him." Bruce said, a slight tinge of green spreading along his temples and running up his forearms. Tony nodded. Bruce paced across the room, trying to calm the other guy down. Pepper extracted herself from Tony's arms.

"Are you sure you're all right, Pep?" Tony asked, half expecting her to collapse in a sobbing heap like she had after the Vanko incident. Surprisingly, she was as solid as a rock.

"I'll be fine Tony. You've got some work to do; don't let me distract you."

"You're a valid distraction. You are my priority." he said. Pepper smiled, but her eyes still held concern for Thor's welfare.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'll be here when you get back. You need to see what you can do for Thor." Tony kissed her forehead.

"Okay. I'll go. Take care of yourself." Pepper smiled.

"I will. Trust me."


	3. Grave Tidings

The doors of the great hall flew open, and Tyr came running down the path between the pillars. Odin sat up a little straighter.

"What news, Tyr, that brings you so speedily?" Odin asked. He turned to one of the guards. "Bring him a goblet of mead. He is bound to be thirsty after his run." The guard bowed and went to go get the drink.

"Grave tidings from Heimdall, my lord. Your son has been taken." Tyr said as he strode up to the high seat of Hlidskjalf. Odin looked concerned, but he sat as a statue.

"By whom?"

"Thanos. He came to Midgard and captured him. Heimdall fears that he may be using Thor to lure Loki into his hands." Odin nodded, processing it all.

"Thank you for bringing me this news. We will launch a rescue immediately. Do not tell Loki of his brother's abduction. He needs to stay here, no matter what. We cannot allow him to fall into Thanos' trap." The guard came back and handed the goblet to Tyr, who took it gratefully. He raised the cup.

"As you command All-father. To your health." He said as he tipped it back and drained it. Odin pounded Gungnir on the floor, and sat back down. Tyr set the goblet on a tray, and after bowing once more, he left.

* * *

Loki came back from taking care of his and Sigyn's horses, and went to his chambers.

"Loki, come see this!" Sigyn called from an adjoining room. Loki came quickly, knowing from the tone of her voice that Narfi was doing something. He peeked around the door, and saw Sigyn sitting in her chair, and Narfi toddling across the floor towards her open arms. He crouched down to get on eye level with his son. Narfi grinned when he saw his father, and altered his course. Loki held out a hand to him.

"Come to me, Narfi." Narfi concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Three steps away from Loki, he tripped and fell forward. Loki reached out and caught him before he could hit the ground. "Good job, my son."

"Caught!" Narfi squeaked, a little shaken by his near fall. Loki's expression softened.

"Yes, Narfi. I will always catch you." He picked the little boy up, swinging him high in the air. Narfi squealed in delight as he came back down. Sigyn stood up slowly, and walked over to her husband and son.

"Was that the first time he's walked?" Loki asked. Sigyn nodded.

"Yes. His first steps. But now, he should probably go down for his nap." Narfi turned to face his mother.

"No!" he protested mournfully. Loki laughed, and carried him over to the crib anyway.

"You will do as your mother says. She only does this because she loves you."

"No nap!" Loki gave him a mockingly stern glance.

"I'm sorry, but you must take your nap. You'll wear your mother out if you keep this up." Loki kissed him on the forehead and set him down on the mattress. Narfi obediently curled up under his blankets.

"Yes Papa." He closed his eyes, the long blond lashes resting on his cheeks, and his thumb in his mouth. Loki tore himself away from the sight, and went into the next room where Sigyn was sitting. He paused in the doorway.

"Sigyn, I'm going to go ask Heimdall if he knows when Thor will be returning. Will you be all right while I'm gone?" Sigyn nodded.

"You go ahead. I'm going to try to catch some sleep while Narfi does. He is so energetic. I don't know who he gets it from." She said, smiling.

"Well, I don't ever remember carrying on in such a manner as a child. It must be from you."

"I don't remember being like that either…"

"Well, I do remember a certain horse race about, what, ten years ago? Someone challenged me…" Loki murmured as he leaned over her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're the one who accepted the challenge. Not my fault."

"Oh, so the incident with Hrungnir was my fault?"

"You're the one who let me win. I still haven't forgotten that." Sigyn said, smiling.

"Will I ever live it down?"

"Not while I'm still your wife."

"Well then. Maybe I shall have to convince you to let it go…" He said, mock disapproval emanating from his tone.

"Nothing you do will make me forget." Loki's eyes narrowed, but he still smiled.

"Oh really?" He kissed her full on the mouth. When he pulled away, Sigyn glared at him.

"Please, don't do that." Loki backed away, looking hurt.

"Why? What did I do?" Sigyn smiled.

"You nearly convinced me." Realizing that she wasn't serious, he grinned and kissed her once more.

"I shall return shortly. I love you. Get some rest." Sigyn watched him leave and lay down on the bed, letting sleep take her.

* * *

Loki made his way through the city, and down to the Bifrost. Heimdall, watchful as always, was standing there, waiting.

"Heimdall, has my brother returned yet?" Loki asked, coming up to the gatekeeper.

"No." Heimdall answered, his steady gaze beginning to get on Loki's nerves.

"Do you have any idea when he will be returning?"

"No."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No." There was a hint of humor in the gatekeeper's golden eyes.

"Well, what can you tell me?" Loki asked, holding his temper in check.

"I can tell you that your brother will return. When, or in what condition remains to be seen." Loki stared at him for a few more seconds.

"I will find out what happened that is delaying him, Heimdall, make no mistake about that." Heimdall nodded slowly.

"I have no doubt you will. Good day, my prince." Loki turned on his heel and left the gatekeeper to his watching.

Loki went into his personal library, and pulled down several books and paged through them. He found the spell he was looking for, one that would allow him to see through Thor's eyes, and perhaps give him an inkling of where to begin searching. He read through it a couple times to make sure he got the words right, and then spoke it out loud, feeling the energy surround him.

He opened his eyes, and all he saw was darkness. Then a thin beam of light pierced the blackness, and he caught a glimpse of stone floors, chains and a rough low bed. Loki felt a twinge of horror as he recognized a cell similar to the one where he'd been held captive. He cut off the energy fueling the spell, and slammed the book shut. He had to speak to Odin immediately.

* * *

The doors of the great hall slammed shut behind Loki as he strode forward towards the throne. He knelt and placed his fist over his heart, and stood back up.

"What troubles you, my son?"

"I would hear news of my brother."

"I have a feeling you already know all you need to about his situation." So Odin did know. That was not what Loki wanted to hear at the moment.

"Father, why was I not told of this?" Loki hissed, his anger almost boiling over. Odin turned and stared at his son evenly.

"Thor's fate shouldn't concern you."

"He's my brother! I have to. He'd do—He did the same for me when I didn't deserve it. I owe him a debt." He felt his heart twist as he realized that he'd heard almost the exact same words from Agent Romanoff, only a mere five years ago.

"Loki, debt or not, you can't go after him. It's too dangerous." Odin objected.

"I have to do something! I can't just let that monster have my brother!" Loki replied, trying to keep the stony façade, but utterly failing.

"I can't lose you to him either. Not again." Odin said. Loki whirled around to face his father.

"Father, I know what Thanos does to people. I've survived his tortures twice. A third time won't be any different. I can't let him take your eldest from you. I've long ago accepted the fact that I'll never be equal to Thor. Let me bring him back to you." Odin glanced at the ravens, Hugin and Munin, who sat on either side of Hlidskjalf. They peered back at him with intelligent stares as though they were giving him advice.

"Loki, I love you and Thor equally. I always have." Odin said. Loki shook his head.

"Don't lie to yourself, All-father, it ill becomes you." There was nothing Odin could say to that. Loki turned and stared out over the city. "Let me go after him."

"Are you sure of this?" the old king asked softly. Loki nodded.

"Yes, Father. I can get Thor back. I promise to bring him back, no matter what." Odin looked grim.

"Be careful what you promise, my son. It may cost you dearly in the end. Back then, you had nothing to lose, and now you've got everything to live for. A wife and son, a home…Surely Thor would not begrudge you this."

"He was willing to put everything aside for me, Father. I can do nothing less." I must do this." Odin nodded.

"Good luck with your quest, my son."


	4. Something Sweet as Pain

Loki left the throne room, hurrying back to his chambers. From the bed, Sigyn could see the worry etched into his features. She sat up, steadying herself.

"What's happened?" she asked. Loki shook his head.

"Thor is in trouble. He's been captured by Thanos." He put on his jacket. "I'm going after him."

"Loki, don't. Please don't leave us now."

"I have to go after my brother." He replied as he pulled on his armor, and picked up his daggers. Not that they would do much good against Thanos, but he had to try. Sigyn tried to stop him. She took the dagger from his hands and flung it across the room, where it stuck quivering in the wall.

"Loki, please reconsider…"

"Sigyn, I must. Don't make this any harder than it already is. Imagine if your brother Vali were still here, and he was taken captive. You would do everything in your power to bring him back, would you not?" Sigyn had tears in her eyes.

"You know I would." Loki pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you, and I'd like nothing more than to stay here with you and our son…" He trailed off as he moved down to her lips, savoring the moment. When he pulled back, they were both breathless. "I'm sorry." Sigyn shook her head.

"No, don't be. I only wish I could come with you." Loki smiled.

"I know you would if you could." He summoned the dagger back from the wall, and slipped in into the sheath on his belt. "I will come back. I promise you." Sigyn wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You'd better, or you'll have me to deal with." Loki smiled, her threat not scaring him in the least.

"I have to come back. You, Narfi, our youngest…I can't stay away." He leaned over and kissed the top of Narfi's head, and walked out the door. Sigyn sat down, massaging her lower back.

"Stay safe." she whispered.

* * *

Loki walked to the end of the Bifrost. Heimdall stopped him.

"Prince Loki." Loki considered the gatekeeper for a moment.

"Yes, Heimdall? Anything else I should know?"

"No." Loki could've sworn he detected the smallest smile on Heimdall's face. "Good luck in your journey, my prince." Loki nodded.

"Thank you. Send me to my brother." Heimdall nodded and walked up to the keyhole. Loki heard the observatory whir to life and he felt the familiar pull of the portal.

"Remember, if your return threatens the safety of this realm, Bifrost will remain closed to you."

"Yes. I remember."

"Farewell, Loki." Loki didn't have time to answer. The portal pulled him in, and with a flash of light, he was gone.

~::~ ~::~ ~::~

Loki landed on a cold planet, which he recognized right away. Death was in the air here, and the barren rocky ground offered little to no protection from the constant wind that swept its surface. He shuddered, remembering dragging himself across this ground, taunted by the jeering of hundreds of Chitauri warriors. He swept the memory from his mind, and hurried on. Thor needed him. He paused behind a rock formation when he heard footsteps coming towards him, and breathed a sigh of relief as they passed by. Carefully, he made his way into the compound where he knew Thor would be kept. He himself had stayed there for quite some time, and he knew Thanos' brand of hospitality. Thor would not have taken well to it, so he was a little worried about how his brother was faring. He had almost made it to the entrance when a guard spotted him. A shout alerted the others, and Loki knew that he was as good as caught. He fell to his knees and waited for them to take him. He dreaded what was coming next. The blow to the base of his skull was the least of his worries. Blackness overtook him and he knew no more.

* * *

Thanos stood towering over him.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, little prince." Loki's shoulders stiffened when he heard the hated pet name.

"Release my brother, Thanos. Or face the wrath of Asgard…"

"I'm so afraid." Thanos answered mockingly. Loki felt his anger showing on his face. Thor made no reaction, still hanging limply in his restraints. He was so pale, Loki was worried that he was too late.

"If you let him go, I will take his place. That is why you took him, is it not? Here I am. Now, release him!" Thanos considered the god standing before him.

"Your time with the Avengers has made you soft…There once was a time when you would have killed this 'brother' yourself, along with his petty little friends."

"I have learned much and changed much since my captivity with you. Now you can let him go. You have what you want." Thanos grabbed him by the front of his tunic.

"Do not presume to know my desires, trickster! I shall release him, when there is nothing of him left to aid your 'friends'." Loki struggled against the steel grip. Thanos growled and threw him against the wall. "I shall destroy him, and break you. And when you are mine to command, the realms shall kneel before me." Loki pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, winded from the impact.

"Never…" Thanos grinned wickedly.

"Then I suppose you will serve me unwillingly…" Loki's eyes widened.

"No, please…" Thanos nodded to two of the Chitauri guards. Loki was held by one of them, while the other beat him mercilessly. His world faded to black.

* * *

When he awoke, he was bound to a black stone table, his armor gone, clad only in his tunic and breeches. He glanced around, remembering everything that had happened in this room four years ago. A low hissing filled the air, and he looked up in time to see a large black serpent coiled above him. He pulled at the chains binding him in a futile escape attempt. The serpent opened its mouth and let fall one drop of venom. Loki felt it hit his face, and then it burned. He cried out in pain, writhing as the burning sank in and spread throughout his whole body. He felt Thanos' presence in the room, and he could tell that the Titan was enjoying every second of this.

"Care to re-evaluate my offer?" Thanos said mockingly. Loki closed his eyes, trying to cease his struggling. That was what Thanos wanted; to see him suffer.

"Why would you want my help? The last time worked out so well…" His words were cut off when another drop of venom landed near his right eye. He couldn't stop himself from reacting to the pain. Thanos moved closer.

"You know, this could all be over if you'd just give in." Loki's back arched as a wave of agony swept through him. When he finally relaxed, his eyes began to roll back in his head. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't go to sleep yet…" Thanos sneered, calling upon his magic to bring Loki back to consciousness. "Maybe I'm going about this wrong." He turned to one of the guards. "Bring me the brother. Prepare another serpent." Loki felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Please, don't make him go through this. I beg of you." Thanos eyed him merrily.

"You're begging from me? This is good. Not much longer, and you will be mine." The guards came back in, dragging Thor between them. They chained him to a table similar to the one on which Loki lay. He opened his eyes, confused. Loki watched as a second serpent came down.

"Please, don't do this to him." Thanos shook his head.

"You don't know when to stop begging, do you?" Another drop of venom sent Loki into a seizure.

When the pain had subsided, he glanced over and saw Thor in a similar state. Thanos was gone, but he would certainly be back.

"Thor?" he whispered hoarsely. "Brother? Please answer me." Thor turned to look at him, his eyes dull and lacking their usual spark.

"Loki…what happened?" Thor asked blearily, just as the serpent above him released another drop of venom. Thor moaned, trying not to give in to the need to scream.

"Thor, don't fight it, just…" Loki managed to say before another drop of venom hit. What had he done? This would be the death of them both, and then what would become of Asgard or Midgard? Thor's cries echoed off the walls, tearing into Loki's heart.

"So, my pet, do you submit yet?" Thanos' voice crept back into his mind. Loki struggled against the temptation to relent. Thor gasped for breath.

"Loki, do not give in for my sake. If this is to be my end, so be it. I would have it no other way." Loki strained against the chains that held him.

"No, brother. If anyone is to pay for this, it will be me. You have done nothing." Thor attempted to smile, but it came off as more of a grimace.

"I don't care whose fault it is, but I still need an answer, Loki." Thanos said. Thor recoiled when another drop of venom hit his face.

"Brother, don't!" he gasped. Loki closed his eyes.

"I submit." Thanos smiled, gripping a scepter eerily similar to the one Loki had wielded before. The tip glowed, and Thanos held it out towards the trickster. Loki felt it touch his chest, then the blackness took over once more. The last thing he heard was Thor's pained cry.

Thor watched as Loki's head lolled to the side.

"What did you do to him?" Thor asked, aghast. Thanos grinned.

"I've taken back what was once mine. You however, are disposable." Thanos held up his hand, and the snake dropped to the ground, ready to strike. It reared back, revealing razor sharp fangs. Thor struggled against the chains that held him, but he was too slow. The snake sank its teeth into him, its body writhing as it injected its venom into Thor's leg. It released him and slithered away. Thanos grinned. He unlocked the chains that held Thor and pulled him upright. The god fell to his knees, weakened by blood loss and the effects of the poison coursing through his veins. Thor glared up at his tormentor. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt so weak. Thanos opened a portal in the wall next to Thor, and shoved him backwards into it. Once he was gone, the portal closed, and Loki was left alone with the being that had haunted his darkest nightmares.


	5. Welcome to Asgard

**A/N: Hi! I'm a little unsure of how this fic is doing, since I've only gotten three reviews, so, any input you can give me would be helpful. So, without further ado…**

Tony stood on top of the tower, with the rest of the team.

"What are we doing up here, Stark?" Natasha asked. Tony glared at the sky, hoping for some sort of answer.

"We're trying to get a response from Thor's gatekeeper. We need to find him." He said, running a hand through his hair, frustrated. Clint glanced up at the sky.

"Thor can handle himself, I don't see why you're so worried." Tony turned his glare on Clint.

"You weren't there, Birdbrain. You didn't see the dude that took him. I think he'd even give the Other Guy a run for his money." Tony said. Bruce chuckled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tony."

"You're welcome."

"But you're right. I think even the worst the Hulk can do would barely hurt that guy." Tony nodded.

"So, now the question is, how do we get this gatekeeper's attention?"

* * *

Loki wasn't sure what woke him, but when he did, he wished he hadn't. He was lying on the low bed, unchained, but the door was still locked. He stood up, feeling strangely refreshed.

"How are you feeling this morning?" a voice growled. Loki knew that he should fear this voice; that it was an enemy, but another part of him found that he didn't mind it.

"Better, I think." He replied, ignoring the foreboding in his heart.

"Good. We begin today."

"Very well. Give me your orders." A sinister laugh echoed around the chamber.

"Lead my army to Asgard. Leave none alive. Once we hold the victory there, we shall move towards Earth, and from there we shall take over the universe." Loki nodded. Deep down inside, he knew that this was wrong, so very wrong. But that part of him was so deeply buried that he couldn't fight it.

* * *

Thor flew through the darkness, and landed on the end of the Bifrost with a crash like the thunder he loved so well. He could hardly feel anything except the pain. If the venom dripping on his face had burned, now his whole body was burning, especially his leg. He vaguely heard Heimdall shouting orders, and the steps of the guards hurrying to his aid. As the darkness overtook him, he remembered seeing the golden ceiling of the healing chambers.

* * *

Sigyn looked up from her weaving when she saw the clouds rolling in. She glanced over at Narfi, who was playing contentedly on a rug before the hearth. When the winds began to pick up a bit, she began to be a little worried. She went over to the window, wondering what was going on. None of the signs of a coming storm had been felt or seen, and that worried her. Certainly the sentinels would have made mention of it? Narfi watched her, his green eyes wide when a crack of thunder split the quiet afternoon.

"Mama! Wha tha?" He cried, terrified. He jumped up and toddled over to her. Grabbing fistfuls of her skirts, the child clung to her leg. She leaned down as best she could, and picked him up.

"It's all right, Narfi. The thunder cannot hurt you." Narfi buried his face in her shoulder.

"I skeered!" (I'm scared) he said, the sound muffled by the fabric of Sigyn's dress. Sigyn chuckled softly.

"Uncle Thor controls the lightning and thunder. He would never let his favorite nephew get hurt by it." Narfi smiled at the mention of his uncle. He loved Thor nearly as much as he loved his own father.

"He won't?" Sigyn kissed her son's forehead.

"No. He won't. He loves you. But not as much as I love you!" Narfi gave his mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Mama." Sigyn felt a wave of uneasiness, but then it was gone.

"Do you want to sleep in the big bed tonight? That way the storms can't get you." Narfi nodded mute.

"Go sleep now?" he asked. Sigyn smiled.

"What? Tired already, my son? It is only two hours past the setting of the sun."

"No, hide from…" He made a noise imitating thunder, and waved his arms to imitate the lightning.

"Very well, we can go to bed." It was close to bedtime anyway. What harm would it do? Sigyn set Narfi down and held his hand as they walked across the tiled floor towards the main bedchamber. Narfi used the slight gaps between mattresses as a ladder and burrowed under the silky beige comforter. Sigyn sat on the edge of the bed, her uneasiness growing.

"Papa home soon?" Narfi asked. Sigyn shook her head.

"Not for a while, dear. But he will come back. Have no doubt about that." Narfi cuddled a little closer. Sigyn ruffled his hair, and kissed his forehead. "Sleep now, and maybe in the morning we shall find out when he will be back. How does that sound?"

"Yes Mama." And he drifted off to sleep.

Once she was sure he would stay asleep, she got up and walked into the next room.

"Aslaug, will you look after Narfi for me for a moment? I have to go look into something." Aslaug, Sigyn and Loki's personal maidservant, came into the room and bowed.

"Of course, milady." Sigyn smiled.

"Thank you, I shall return shortly."

She hurried to the great hall, when she heard a commotion coming from the healing room. She stepped through the doorway and saw the healers attending to Thor. She stepped over to him, taking in the damage. Heat burns, acid burns, and one inexplicable wound on his left calf.

"Thor? What happened?" Thor opened his eyes slightly.

"Sigyn…He took him…I'm sorry, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me." Sigyn's eyes widened.

"Who?" Thor's eyes slid shut again. "Thor, answer me."

"Thanos." he croaked. Sigyn felt her heart stop momentarily at the mention of the Titan. Though she hadn't been coherent for all of the tortures, many of her locked-away memories had resurfaced in the form of nightmares.

"Thanos took Loki?" Thor nodded weakly. The wound on his leg was obviously poisoned, but by what? Sigyn took a closer look at it. She knew exactly what had happened.

"Wait, I can heal him." She began chanting the spell. Thor's writhing ceased, and his breathing leveled out. Several of the younger healers understood what she was doing, and joined in, lending their energy to the spell. Soon, there was no sign of injury on the prince, even the burns were gone.

"Thor, tell me again, what's going on?" Sigyn asked softly.

"When I came back to Midgard, Thanos came and threatened Pepper. I offered to come with him, and he agreed, hoping to lure Loki away from Asgard." Sigyn closed her eyes, remembering how disturbed Loki had been yesterday when he'd left.

"And it worked." She said. Thor nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Sigyn. I would've helped him get away, but I couldn't." Sigyn picked up a goblet of water and held it to his lips.

"Drink. You need to rehydrate, and rest. Then we will see what we can do." Thor accepted the drink obediently.

"Thank you, sister." Sigyn smiled, trying to hide her worry.

"Sleep. You should be fine in the morning." She turned to the two younger healers. "Watch over him. If he begins to have any nightmares, send for me." She remembered the nightmares she had suffered while she was at StarkTower, and she remembered Loki's state of mind when he'd been brought back to Asgard the first time. Thor would probably suffer the same thing.

"Yes, Lady Sigyn."

She was on her way back to her chambers, when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Anneli—no, wait. Sigyn!" Sigyn turned and saw Tony in his Iron Man suit, followed by Bruce, Steve, Clint and Natasha. She smiled and walked over to them, immediately throwing her arms around Tony's shoulders.

"My friends! It's so good to see you!" she cried. Tony hugged her tight, and then held her out at arms length.

"Good to see you too, sweetheart." He replied. Sigyn smiled, but was a little bewildered.

"How did you get here?" she asked. Clint shrugged.

"Tony got Heimdall's attention, and he brought us." He glanced around the great hall, checking out the high places that could be nice vantage points in a battle. Sigyn glanced around.

"Oh dear, where are my manners? Follow me, I'll take you to the All-father. He will be glad to meet the ones who've helped us so much." The Avengers all followed her through the halls to the throne room. They knelt before Odin, and rose. Sigyn merely bowed her head, anything else would have been difficult. Odin stood up and pounded Gungnir against the floor.

"Welcome to Asgard, warriors of Midgard. We are honored by your presence here."

"As are we, sir." Steve said. Odin smiled, but then became grave again.

"Sigyn, how fares my son?" he asked. Tony almost sensed a tremor in the old man's voice.

"He is resting now, my lord. He should be mostly recovered by morning." Tony glanced around, relieved.

"You got Thor back? How?" he asked. Odin looked grave.

"We didn't bring him back, he was sent to us by his captor. I fear that Loki is still in danger." Odin replied. Tony nodded.

"How can we help, sir?" Steve asked.

"I fear that Thanos will use him to strike Asgard, and if that is the case, we will need you here. Thor has told me much of your gifts and abilities, and we will put them to good use. Go now and rest. In the morning, we will discuss our plans. Sigyn, if you will show them to the guesthouses?" Sigyn nodded.

"Of course. If I may ask one favor, could they stay in the guesthouse adjoining my and Loki's chambers?" Odin's gaze softened as he regarded his daughter-in-law.

"Certainly, my daughter. Enjoy their company. Entertain them as your guests, since Thor cannot." Sigyn smiled.

"Thank you, All-father." She bowed and turned to leave. The rest of the Avengers did the same, and followed her through the palace, back to the courtyard.

"Thor told us you were expecting again, but he didn't say how far along you were. How much longer until the new little one?" Tony asked. Sigyn's hand went automatically to her stomach.

"A little less than a month. But all is well, and I have had no trouble thus far." She stepped into the chamber, and nearly startled Aslaug when the Avengers came in behind her.

"Milady, who are they?" she asked timidly. Sigyn turned to introduce her guests.

"They are friends of Prince Thor and Loki. Tony, Bruce, Steve, Clint, and Natasha." Aslaug nodded.

"Shall I prepare the guest house for them?" Sigyn nodded.

"Yes, please. Thank you for your help, Aslaug." The maid bowed and went to fetch clean sheets and blankets. Sigyn was just about to sit down when Narfi woke up, realizing that he was alone. He came into the main living area, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Mama, why you leave?" he mumbled. Sigyn held out her arms to him, and he came willingly.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I've brought some new friends." Narfi glanced around and saw the guests. He immediately became shy, burying his face in Sigyn's shoulder.

"So this is the Narfi." Steve said, watching the child with a wistful smile. Narfi heard his name and peered over at the soldier. He gave a shy smile and turned back to his mother. Sigyn stroked his hair.

"Will you go back to bed? I'll be along shortly, so you won't have to be afraid."

"Yes, Mama." He hopped down from her lap and toddled back into the bedchamber.

"He looks so much like you." Natasha said, smiling. Sigyn shrugged.

"A lot of people say that, but others say that he looks like his father, especially because of his eyes. I suppose he's got the best of both." Sigyn said, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"He's a sweet little tyke, that's for sure." Tony remarked.

"I'm glad you think so. He…" Sigyn paused, glancing around the room, her eyes scanning the shadows cast by the fire. Steve snapped to attention immediately.

"What is it?" Sigyn shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Something draws near, familiar…yet strange." She stood up, going to the window. From there, she saw something that made her freeze in place. She whispered something. Natasha joined her by the window.

"What did you say?" she asked. Sigyn's eyes were wide with terror. Natasha followed her gaze and saw the gathering army. And one familiar figure stood at the head of it. You didn't have to be Hawkeye to recognize him.

"Loki…"


	6. Play it by Ear

The army poured through the gates of the city, sweeping past the guards. Sigyn turned away from the window and went into the bedroom as quickly as possible. She picked Narfi up, grabbing a spare blanket for him.

"Follow me, my friends." she ordered. "I'm going to the healers chambers with Narfi. It's the safest place. You should report to the throne room. The All-father will tell you where to go. I'm sure you will be able to help somehow." Tony smiled.

"Okay. We'll do our best to get Loki back in one piece, minimal damage." He said.

"If you could do that, I'd be most grateful, my dear friends. I would fight with you if I could, but obviously there's not much I can do." Sigyn said, relief evident in her voice. Bruce nodded.

"You should take it easy. I'd hate to see something happen to you. Is there anything I can carry for you?" Sigyn glanced around.

"No, I have my son, and that is all I need. Thank you for your offer, though. Just bring Loki back to me."

"We will. I promise." Steve assured her. He, Tony, Clint, and Natasha ran towards the throne room where they saw the Warriors Three enter. Bruce escorted Sigyn to the healers chambers. Thor saw them enter.

"What is happening? The healers will tell me nothing." He was sitting upright on the bed, but that was the limit of his strength at the moment. Sigyn shook her head.

"They're coming." Thor glanced towards the door, wishing he could move.

"The Chitauri? Loki is leading them?" Sigyn nodded.

"Yes. But you need to rest. You'll just weaken yourself further if you go out there now." Thor laughed a little.

"I can barely move as it is, Sigyn. Just sitting up is exhausting. No matter how much I'd like to, I can't fight." He leaned back against the headboard. "I have never felt so weak. Not even when I was banished to Midgard as a mortal." Sigyn smiled.

"I understand how you feel." Thor looked like he was about to say something to the contrary but he remembered that as Anneliese, Sigyn had also been an Asgardian trapped in a mortal body. Sigyn sensed what he was thinking. "We must hope, Thor. That is all we have left."

"I know. I'm just worried for my brother. After the attacks on Midgard, he was labeled as the greatest traitor Asgard has ever known. These past few years, he has been trying to rebuild what little rapport he had, and now all that effort is wasted. He will need your loyalty and your love more than ever, Sigyn." Sigyn glanced over at her sleeping son.

"I know. Narfi and I will be here for him." Thor smiled.

"Good." He said, glancing over at his nephew again. Narfi opened his eyes slightly, and smiled when he saw Thor.

"Uncle!" the little boy greeted happily, crawling across the coverlet to give Thor a hug. "I missed you!" he said as he put both arms around Thor's forearm.

"I missed you too, my lad." Narfi smiled and clambered onto his uncle's lap. After a moment, he glanced around. There was someone missing. Someone who was always there when Uncle Thor was present. His green eyes quizzical, he turned to Sigyn.

"Where's Papa?" Sigyn bit her lip. How was she to tell her son that his father was currently attacking their home? Thankfully, Thor spoke up.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry about that. He will come back to us." Narfi nodded, nestling into his uncle's arms. Sigyn smiled, tears dangerously close to falling.

"Thank you, Thor." she whispered.

* * *

In the throne room, Tony, Steve, Clint and Natasha were watching the proceedings with great interest. Thor had told them about the Asgardians being a warrior culture, but they didn't think that they were so solemn about the whole thing. They had expected a bunch of half-mad Viking berserkers, but this was not the case. Sif and the Warriors Three stood before Odin, each receiving a blessing. Odin finished the blessing, and touched each of them on the shoulder with the tip of Gungnir. Clint felt a twinge run through his chest, remembering the method by which Loki had taken control of him. Steve was watching him.

"Are you okay, Barton?" Steve asked. Clint nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just…uh…bad memories." Steve turned back to the proceedings. Odin turned his one-eyed gaze upon them.

"Warriors of Midgard, come forward and receive the blessing." Tony took the first step, and the rest of them followed." Odin muttered the words over them, and one by one, touched their shoulders with the tip of the spear. Clint winced slightly, but on contact, he felt a surge of energy rush through him, and he felt his fears all melt away. Odin smiled.

"Follow me." He strode down from the throne, cape billowing behind him. The assembled warriors fell into step behind him, and they went out to face the oncoming attack. Tony flipped the mask down over his face, and glanced over at Clint.

"Ready to fly?" he asked, his voice distorted by the helmet. Clint smirked.

"Always." He replied. Tony grabbed him by the back of his collar and took off. Clint laughed as the air rushed past his face. Tony set him on a high spot and hovered for a moment.

"Good luck, Barton." Clint threw Tony a sloppy salute.

"You too, man." Clint strung his bow, and nocked an arrow, waiting for a target to present itself. Tony swooped away with the agility of a sparrow. Clint could see Loki at the head of the army, fighting guards left and right. Cap and Odin were at the head of the opposing force, running towards the enemy lines. Clint was relieved to see that there were no hovercraft chariots. But there was something nagging at him. How were they going to stop them all? The last time, Stark had blown up the mothership, and the Chitauri all had died as the result. There was no sign of any such ship this time.

Oh well. Playing it by ear seemed to be the Avenger's specialty. Why should this time be any different?

* * *

Loki saw Odin and Cap coming for him, and he teleported himself away to the healers chambers. If the healers were unable to care for the wounded, the Asgardians would soon weaken and fall. Thor was also there, so he would be killing two birds with one stone, as it were. He strode through the chambers, eyes darting from bed to bed. Thor sat up with a start when he saw his brother.

"Loki? What are you doing here?" he asked. Loki eyed him coldly.

"What does it look like I'm doing here? I'm here to ensure the Chitauri's victory. And I will start by killing you." He raised the scepter and gathered the energy to blast his brother where he lay. Just as he was about to release the spell, a blur came flying at his head, nearly knocking him off his feet. He stumbled back, dazed. Sigyn stood between him and Thor, a club in her hand. Loki pulled himself upright.

"Hello, _wife_." He sneered.

"Loki, this is wrong. What happened to you?" Sigyn asked, obviously scared. Loki shook his head.

"You don't understand. This is how it should be. How it should've been since the start." Sigyn shook her head.

"Loki, you can't do this…" Loki's expression became guarded.

"Sigyn, my dear, you are either for me or against me. There is no other option."

"I can't allow you to kill Thor, and I certainly can't allow you to attempt to usurp the throne." Loki nodded, looking vulnerable for a moment.

"Very well, then." He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her back against the wall. He gently rested the tip of the spear over her heart. The light blue mist gathered over the surface and flowed towards her. Then it stopped. Loki scowled. Sigyn smiled triumphantly when her counter-spell worked, but it was short-lived. Her magic and the influence of the spear collided and threw both of them across the room with a huge blast of energy. The last thing Sigyn saw was a healer running towards her, and her world faded to black.


	7. Someone Stronger than I

**A/N: Hi! Here's the next chappie! Hopefully everything is good. Feedback is much appreciated. If you would please not flame...it's already 90 degrees outside here, I don't need any more heat...**

"Loki, wake up. Please, wake up, son." Slowly, light found its way back into Loki's eyes. He squinted in the glare of the lanterns. "That's it." Frigga smiled when he fully opened his eyes. Loki stared up at his mother, the blue light leaving his pupils. Frigga sat next to him waiting to see what would happen next.

"M-mother?" he whispered, bewildered. Frigga smiled and took his hand.

"Loki! It is truly you. Thank goodness…"

"Mother, where's Thor? Did he come back?" Frigga nodded.

"Yes. He's here, but he will be joining the fight soon." Loki closed his eyes in relief.

"And Sigyn? Is she safe?" Frigga was silent. Loki's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. "Mother, what happened? Please, don't tell me she's…she…" Frigga shook her head.

"She's still alive. When you broke into the healer's chambers, she tried to stop you. They are working to save her and the child as we speak." Loki jerked his hand free from Frigga, his pain written clearly across his face.

"No…please no. Not Sigyn…" He had hurt his wife, and from what Frigga was saying, he'd nearly killed her. "I-I can't…I can't lose her..." He stood up, stumbling. Frigga rose, and held out her arms to steady him.

"You weren't yourself. Loki, it's not your fault. You mustn't blame yourself." Loki shook his head, mind reeling, and his footsteps matching his state of mind. He leaned heavily on the balcony railing, his breath coming in short gasps.

"The only person who loved me no matter what, and how do I repay her? By nearly killing her?" Frigga laid a hand on his shoulders.

"Loki, she will make it." Loki glanced back into the chamber. "You should go to her."

"I can't…I don't want to hurt her again." He stalked across the room and grabbed his helmet and put it on. Before Frigga could stop him, he vanished.

* * *

Sigyn could hear everything going on around her long before she opened her eyes.

"Is she going to be all right?" she heard Thor ask. One of the healers checked her pulse again.

"Her heartbeat is even, as is her breathing. She should wake up on her own, in her own time." Eir reassured.

"Is the child all right? The fall couldn't have been healthy…" Thor sounded so worried, almost as if it were his child she was carrying. Of course that wasn't the case, but it was nice to have someone familiar here with her. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Thor?" The thunderer took her hand in his, concern radiating from his sapphire eyes.

"Thank goodness! Sigyn, are you all right?" Sigyn shifted underneath the covers.

"I've been better, but yes, I'm fine." She placed a hand on her stomach when she felt the baby kick. She knew that something was wrong, but she wasn't about to let Thor know that.

"Good. I am going out to help with the battle. I promise that I will bring Loki back."

"Thank you, Thor." He kissed her hand and left. Eir watched him go, smiling. Sigyn lay back on the pillows, feeling oh-so-tired. But then everything in her middle seemed to tighten. She inhaled sharply. Eir glanced down at her charge, her concern becoming evident.

"Sigyn..."

* * *

Loki reappeared near the edge of the battlefield. Steve saw him, and rushed up to him.

"Loki?" he asked, trying to find out whether or not he was himself.

"It is I. How fares the team?"

"Well, your men are kinda giving us a beating. Giving the Asgardians a run for their money too. They've retreated for now, but they'll be back." Loki nodded.

"I'm truly sorry, and I wish to right this wrong."

"Great. Any ideas?" Loki nodded.

"The Chitauri are controlled by a device which Thanos holds. I may be able to…" he was interrupted as Hawkeye ran up alongside them, his bow drawn and aimed at Loki.

"Easy there, Clint. He's on our side." Clint slowly eased the tension off the string.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"He was just about to tell us how we might be able to defeat the Chitauri." Clint gave Loki a mischievous smile.

"Tell me what you need." Loki nodded.

"I need you and Agent Romanoff to draw off as many of the warriors as you can. Lead them towards the cliffs to the right of the Bifrost. Captain, if you and Stark could do the same, except in the opposite direction, and that will leave Thanos to me."

"Loki, you can't take him on alone." Steve said, truly concerned. Loki shook his head.

"I won't be alone. I'm trusting you and your team." He paused long enough to look each of them in the eye. "I'm putting everything I have in your hands. My family, my country, my fate…"

"Loki, you're the only one in control of your own fate." a familiar voice said. The team glanced over to see Thor striding towards them, Mjolnir in hand, and an enormous broadsword slung across his back. Loki ran to his brother.

"Thor, you should be resting!" he chided. Thor shook his head.

"How can I stay abed, when there is a battle to be fought and honor to be won?" Loki grinned.

"You shouldn't be out here, but I welcome your aid nonetheless. You will stay with me." Thor nodded.

"Just like old times." He commented. Loki nodded.

"Exactly. Thor, you will stay close to me. Now, what else do I need to…ah, yes. Excuse me for a moment." He scanned the field for Sif. She stood at the base of the wall, glaring at the Avengers.

Well, glaring at Loki, actually.

He ran over to her and appeared to argue with her for a moment. Finally she nodded and went towards the Weapons Vault.

* * *

Loki strode into the center of the battlefield. He bowed his head for a moment, feeling very small. He looked up at the sky.

"Would you care to let me in on this, brother?" Thor asked. Loki smirked.

"No, just stay where you are. You're invisible right now, but at my word, I want you to strike the Titan."

"Why am I invisible?"

"Surely the strategy is not lost on you? If he thinks I'm alone, he'll be more likely to act rashly." Thor nodded. Loki was right.

"And, Trickster, would you care to tell me why I'm invisible as well?" Sif asked, carrying the Infinity Gauntlet. She was strong, but the weight was clearly a little more than she could handle.

"Because I don't want to have to look at you. Black hair just doesn't suit you, my dear. I'm beginning to regret my decision to cut your hair all those years ago." The remark earned a brief chuckle from Thor and an indignant gasp from Sif. Loki allowed himself a smile, but then became serious again. He stared across the field at the Chitauri camp.

"THANOS, COME AND FACE ME YOURSELF!" he shouted. He did not have to wait long for a response. A cloud of smoke covered the battlefield, and the Titan appeared. Loki wondered for a brief moment if he'd been too rash in challenging this beast. But he thought of Sigyn, and what he'd nearly done under this monster's influence, and he felt brave again.

"So, you called, my pet?" Thanos sneered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"This has to stop." Loki said. He knew there were other things he could've said that were more threatening, but he couldn't think of them at the moment.

"And what could you possibly do to convince me to leave?" Loki shook his head and shrugged.

"I can do nothing. I am but one person." Thanos stepped closer, smiling.

"That's right, you are. And it would take a person a lot more powerful than you to defeat me, much less my army." Thanos glanced around. "From where I stand, I see only victory for me and my Chitauri." Now it was Loki's turn to smile.

"Well, then it's a good thing I brought someone stronger than me to this meeting."


	8. Taking Back My Fate

Eir watched Sigyn, her concern growing with each passing minute. Sigyn was in good physical condition, but her use of magic had taken a lot of energy out of her. Energy that she was going to need if she was to bring this child into the world safely. Eir left her patient in the care of her apprentices, and stepped over to the doorway, where Frigga stood.

"How is she?" the queen asked. Eir shook her head.

"It's difficult to say. If she was fully rested, this would be so much simpler. But the use of magic this late in the pregnancy is a dangerous thing…" Eir trialed off, her eyes sad. Her thoughts were clearly written across her face. The circumstances of this birth were less than ideal. Frigga nodded.

"I see." She whispered. Eir started to turn, but she remembered something.

"My queen, if I may be so bold as to ask, what do you see in her future?" Frigga smiled sadly and shook her head.

"The future is dependent upon many things. One action leads to another, and there are many paths. I could not say, even if the future were set in stone." Eir bowed.

"You speak wisely, my queen. I beg your pardon."

"There is nothing to forgive." A cry from Sigyn brought Eir rushing back into the room. Frigga followed, watching her daughter-in-law with concern.

"Sigyn, you're going to be all right." She said softly, taking her hand. She glanced over at Eir, who nodded.

"It's time…" she confirmed. "My lady, if you wish to leave, you may." Sigyn grasped at Frigga's sleeve.

"Please, don't leave me." She trailed off with a gasp when another contraction hit. Frigga shook her head as she allowed Sigyn to hold her hand.

"Of course not, dear. I'm staying right here with you until this is over."

* * *

Out on the battlefield, the Avengers were a little mystified as to Loki's orders, but who were they to question him? He knew the Chitauri like no other. Clint and Natasha glanced across the Chitauri camp. They were outnumbered.

"How does he expect us to draw them away?" Natasha asked, disbelieving. Clint glanced over and saw a large herd of…creatures…grazing on the cliff top. He cocked his head to one side. When Loki had taken control of him, he'd gotten a glimpse of the demigod's memories. Not enough to blackmail him, but enough to get an idea of what life on Asgard was like. One of the memories had included…

"Bilgesnipe." Clint said. Natasha scowled.

"What?" she asked. Clint pointed at the creatures.

"Those are bilgesnipe. If we could somehow get the herd to rush through the camp…" Natasha nodded, slow realization spreading across her face.

"We could drive the Chitauri off the edge…"

"And into the void. Or just trample them. Either way, it's a win." Clint finished. He pressed the patch button on his headset. "Stark, Natasha and I need a little help." Tony flew across the field.

"Whatcha need, Cupid?" Ignoring the nickname, Clint recounted his plan to Stark.

"Basically, we need you to help us stir those creature up a bit, and then get me and Tasha outta here once they get going." If the spies had been able to see Tony's face, they would've burst out laughing.

"Is this anything like cow tipping?" the billionaire asked. Clint laughed.

"Only if you've ever tried to tip the bull…" Tony's laughter could be heard over the headsets.

"Spoken like a true Iowan. I'm on it." He flew around the herd and blasted his repulsors at the ground just a few feet from the edge of the group. With a frightened bellow (which sounded like a mix between a cow, an angry camel, and a lion) the creatures raced through the Chitauri camp, knocking over the shelters and trampling the unsuspecting victims. Just in time, Tony swooped past and picked Clint and Natasha up. They watched with satisfaction as the camp was demolished. They flew back to the Asgardian camp, which was just outside of the wall. Odin smiled slightly when he saw them coming back in.

"A very interesting strategy, Friend Hawk." The king commented. Clint grinned.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Loki enjoyed the confused look the Titan gave him.

"What?" Thanos asked, glancing around. Loki smiled slightly.

"You heard me correctly." He said. "I've brought friends with me."

"You have no friends." Thanos growled, taking Loki by the throat. "You will fall before me, and your allies." Thanos spat the last word, mockingly. With a mere flick of his arm, he sent the trickster sprawling. Loki hit the ground, landing heavily on his side. He rolled onto his back, his lungs trying to refill, but they weren't exactly responding to orders right now. If his suspicions were correct, he had a couple fractured ribs, possibly broken outright. Thanos stood over him, like a cat crouching over a mouse that it has been toying with.

"Where are these friends now?" the Titan sneered. He lifted Loki by the collar, and body-slammed him into the dust of the battlefield. Loki felt his vision go blurry.

"Thor…any time now…" he managed to gasp out.

"Your brother can't help you. I killed him. There is no escape from that venom." Loki shook his head, laughing.

"Then you know not the skill of Asgardian healers…" Thanos roared his rage, drawing a giant sword, and bringing it down with a swift jab. Loki cried out in agony as the blade pierced through the vambrace on his arm, pinning him to the ground.

"Any last words, my pet?" he chuckled. Loki merely spat at him.

"Brother, please…" Thanos glanced around, just in time to be knocked off his feet by an invisible force. As soon as Thor made contact, he became visible again. He dealt Thanos another blow. The thunderer stood over his foe, clouds rumbling overhead. Then, wonder of wonders, Loki stood over him as well. Thanos glanced over to where he thought he had pinned the trickster. Sure enough, someone was still pinned to the ground, but the image was becoming fainter. Loki chuckled and recalled the image with a flick of his wrist. All that was left was the sword stabbed into the dirt. Loki walked over to the weapon, and pulled it out of the ground. He considered the blade for a moment, admiring the craftsmanship.

"Thanos, I have dreamt of this day for years now…" He held up the sword, admiring the way that Thor's lightning glinted off the polished surface. He gave Sif a curt nod. The woman smirked and brought the gauntlet over, removing the green gem from its setting, and handed it to Loki. "Thank you, milady." Sif inclined her head. Loki grinned as he held up his hand, the Soul Gem gleaming dully in his grasp. Thanos knew what was coming.

"Do it, Trickster. You know the Gem's capabilities. It hungers for poor lost souls such as mine. And yours…It may cost you in the end."

"Do not speak to me of costs, Titan. I have already had enough taken from me. I will suffer your lies no longer." Loki growled. A green mist surrounded them as his magic activated the gem. Thanos cried out, and then fell silent, as he had no more strength to continue. Loki leaned in close, his lips pulled back in a feral snarl. "How does it feel, Thanos? To have someone else holding your fate in their hands? To finally be on the receiving end? Today I take back everything you ever took from me. I am no longer at fault. I wash my hands of everything you made me do, the innocent live you forced me to take. Today, I take back my fate." With a terrifying cry, he swung the sword high in the air, and brought it down on the Titan's exposed neck. The Gem flared up once more, and went dull again. Thor watched the Titan's head roll to a stop a few feet from the body.

"What of the Chitauri, brother?" he asked quietly. Loki pulled his gaze away from the decapitated corpse.

"Let's go back and see how the Hawk and the Widow fared." He angrily plunged the blade into Thanos' heart before turning on his heel and striding back to the wall.

* * *

They came into the camp, and were greeted by Odin, Tony, and Clint. Odin pulled Thor into a tight hug.

"My son, I've never been so happy to see you…" he said. Thor nodded. He quite literally had been at death's door.

"I missed you too, Father." Loki stood off to the side a little awkwardly. Odin released his eldest and turned to Loki. The old man's expression was unreadable.

"Loki." Loki inclined his head. He was going to get it now, wasn't he? He had betrayed Asgard yet again, nearly gotten Thor killed, nearly killed his own wife, as well as the Avengers. This could so easily go wrong.

"My king?" he said, hoping that he sounded sincere. Odin regarded him for a moment, and took Loki's hand. He held it high above his head.

"Warriors of Asgard! Give honor to him who gave us the victory this day. Your prince, my son, Loki!" At these words, Thor grinned and knelt with his fist over his heart. The Avengers followed suit. All the soldiers in the camp who could see what was going on knelt. Even Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki felt tears coming to his eyes. Odin dropped his hand and held him tight.

"Well done, my son." Loki shook his head.

"The victory belongs to my brother also, Father. I am not worthy of this…" Odin smiled.

"You went after Thor when you knew full well it could cost you your life. You slew the one who would oppress our people. There are many instances where you have helped Asgard, but haven't received the credit you deserved. Above all else, you are my son. You are worthy." Loki found that he couldn't speak. His jaw hung slack as Odin pulled him close again. "I love you, Loki." Loki took several breaths before he was able to say anything.

"I love you too…Father." He returned the embrace, his face buried in the folds of the golden cloak.

He may have lived in Asgard for the last three years, but today he finally felt like he was home.

And it was a good feeling. But then he realized that someone was missing.

"Sigyn...where is she?"

* * *

**A/N: I need your opinions! **

**Do you want Loki and Sigyn's child to be:**

**A. Boy**

**B. Girl**

**C. Identical twins (specify girls or boys)**

**D. Fraternal twins (specify girls, boys, or one of each)**

**Even if you don't leave a review, at least vote. Thank you for your consideration! **


	9. Reflection

**A/N: Yay! Votes! I love 'em, and you all rock. Next chapter, we get to meet the new addition(s) to Loki and Sigyn's family. By the way, A thank-you to Maralexa, who graciously allowed me to use a couple segments of our rp (the concept for defeating Thanos from the last chapter, and in this chapter, Natasha trying out new fashions...) So, without further ado...**

* * *

_"Sigyn…Where is she?"_

"She's in labor, but the healers told me she'd be all right." Bruce answered. Loki nodded numbly. He knew what the spell could've done to both mother and child, and the prospect of losing either was daunting. _Best not to tell Banner that they were probably just trying to get him to leave…which they were_

"Thank you Banner. Now if you'll all excuse me…" The Avengers all nodded their assent, and Loki walked away to have his armor removed before re-entering the palace.

Odin glanced around at the Avengers.

"A guest house has been prepared for you. If you desire to refresh yourselves and rest a while, you may. Or if it be your wish, Heimdall can send you back to your home." He offered generously. Steve watched Loki's retreating form.

"I think we might stay for a while, if that's not a problem." Odin smiled a little at Steve's stumble.

"Come then. I will show you where you will be staying. Thor, you go with Loki."

"Yes, Father." Thor turned and left. Everyone else followed Odin.

* * *

The Avengers reassembled, having changed clothes and cleaned themselves off. Natasha was the last to join the group. But apparently it had not been for no reason. She had gone so far as to try on the Asgardian robe that had been left on her bed. It was a most becoming shade of teal, with a floor length skirt, and flowing sleeves. Needless to say, the rest of the team were shocked to see her. Noting their slack-jawed stares, she immediately became defensive.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked, her hand on her hip. Four heads shook mutely.

"Nothing wrong at all." Steve stammered. Clint shot him a glare.

"Keep your eyes where they belong, Rogers." Steve glanced away, blushing. Natasha drifted over to Clint, allowing him to take her arm. "I think I could get used to this look." Natasha laughed, playfully slapping his cheek.

"Keep your eyes where they belong, Barton." She replied, mimicking the tone he'd taken with Steve. Clint nodded, grinning.

"As you wish." He paused. "So, now what?" Tony shrugged.

"I guess we go find Thor and Loki, and wait with them." He replied.

"I second that." Bruce said.

* * *

Sigyn lay back on the pillows, but found no comfort there. Would this never end? The exhaustion, the pain…all she wanted was to get away from the pain. She knew from past experience that it would get worse before it got better. Frigga gently smoothed back stray wisps of hair that fell across Sigyn's forehead, using a cool cloth to wipe away the sweat that broke out across her flushed face.

"Everything's going to be fine, Sigyn. Just breathe." Sigyn nodded, eyes drifting shut, her chest heaving.

"How much longer?" she whispered hoarsely. Frigga glanced over at Eir, who shook her head slightly.

"I don't know, dear. Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm so tired…"

"Just a while longer, and you can rest. Just a little longer." Sigyn sat up slightly with a moan. Frigga felt the girl's grip tighten on her hand. With her free hand, she placed another pillow behind Sigyn, supporting her back a bit more.

"And how many times have you told me that within the past hour?" She managed to ask before another contraction rendered her helpless. Frigga gave Eir a worried look. The healer ignored the queen, her attention solely on Sigyn.

"Any minute now, Sigyn. You're almost there." Sigyn nodded. The pain surprisingly, was fading away. For a moment she feared she would die.

_Wait…that's not right…No, please…help me…_

Another surge of pain, and she thought that maybe dying would be a better alternative. She heard Frigga talking to her.

_Why does she sound so panicked? What's happening? _

"Sigyn? Sigyn, I need you to stay awake." Sigyn opened her eyes blearily. She heard a baby crying...

...But why was the pain not going away?

* * *

Thor sat down next to Loki in the antechamber. The younger brother glanced up in silent acknowledgment.

"Have you heard anything?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head.

"No one has told me anything. I fear for her." His voice broke.

"Both Frigga and Eir are tending to her. She will be fine, Loki. Have no doubt about that." Loki nodded. He put his head in his hands.

"Where's Narfi?" he asked finally. Thor smiled.

"He is with Aslaug. He is safe."

"Good." He paused.

"Something else troubles you." Thor offered, trying to distract his brother from worrying. Loki massaged his temples. It was several minutes before he spoke. Thor was willing to wait, even though he was one of the most impatient men in the realms.

"All my life, I've wanted recognition for what I've done, and now that I finally have that, it's the last thing I want. What's wrong with me?" Thor chuckled.

"Nothing. That is how it often is. You are no different. We were raised to believe that being praised for bravery or a noble spirit meant you had to be brave all the time, or good all the time. How many times have each of us proven that wrong, brother?" Loki smiled slightly.

"You, a coward, or ignoble fool? Hardly." Loki scoffed. Thor shrugged.

"Yes, I have been afraid many times. When we went to Jotunheim in our youth. Skrymr's hall, when I saw you falling over the balcony in the clutches of that giant." Loki chuckled at the memory.

"The day I told you that it would take more than a couple frost giants to separate us. But it only took one." Thor nodded, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"And then when father banished me…" Loki bowed his head.

"That one is my fault." Thor shrugged again.

"It's in the past. And you may have started out with evil intent and it may have hurt at the time, but look at all the good that has come of it." Thor swallowed, feeling a lump rising in his throat. "If it weren't for you manipulating me into being punished, I would never have met the Avengers. I never would have been reconciled with you."

"And what a shame that would be." Tony said from the arched doorway. Loki glanced up, smiling.

"You're still here? I thought you would've gotten Heimdall to send you back by now." Tony shook his head.

"You seriously think that we'd just skip out like that? We wanna meet Mini-Mischief II." Loki looked confused for a moment, but realized what Tony was talking about.

"I see." The rest of the team filed in, quietly finding places to sit or lean.

"Any word yet on Sigyn?" Bruce asked.

"Not yet." Loki said. "Is Narfi asleep?" Bruce nodded.

"Yeah, I checked in on him and your maid. They're fine."

"Good."

He was interrupted when he saw Eir coming towards him. He stood up. "Is she all right?" he asked, prepared for the worst.

"It was pretty bad for a while, but yes, she and the baby are fine." She replied, smiling. Loki practically wilted in relief.

"May I go see them?"

"Yes, but one at a time. She needs to rest." Loki nodded mutely, and silently entered the chamber.


	10. New Beginnings

**A/N: I'm back again! Sorry about the false alarm yesterday with the new chapter thing. I had forgotten a chapter, and I had to rearrange everything. But all is now as it should be. Chapter four had been missing, and it's now in it's proper place. So if you want to go back and read it, some other things will make more sense...Sorry for rambling! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Sigyn lay back quietly, holding her baby. So peaceful, so quiet, and no more pain…It felt so good to rest. She glanced down at the face peeking out of the blanket in her arms. His eyes were closed, and his fist was curled up against his cheek. A small whimper drifted up from the bundle lying beside her, and she smiled. Her daughter was waking up. She shifted her son into her right arm, and carefully lifted the girl. The baby whimpered again, this time louder, preparatory to crying. Sigyn set her son on her lap, and turned her full attention to her daughter.

"Shh, all is well, my sweet." she cooed to the baby.

"Is it?" A low voice asked from the doorway. Sigyn looked up, surprised. Loki stood leaning against the doorpost, his grin wider than ever. She returned the smile.

"Come closer and see them." She invited. Loki paused a moment, internally debating. After a couple seconds, he lithely stepped over to the bed, and carefully sat down on the edge of the mattress.

"Twins? Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked, picking up the boy, and holding him gently. Sigyn chuckled.

"If I had known, I would've told you. We have another son, and a daughter." Loki seemed amused.

"I did teach you magic for a reason…" he teased. Sigyn gave him a withering glare, betrayed by the humor in her eyes.

"You know that the pregnancy weakened my powers. I was afraid to use magic." Loki nodded. Indeed, he knew very well the effect the last eight months had had on his wife. Her temper, like her abilities, had waxed and waned with the passing of each day. Loki watched the child in his arms.

"Have you named them yet?" Sigyn shook her head.

"No, I wanted to wait for you." Loki seemed pleased at this.

"So, am I holding the girl?" he asked, hoping that the blond-haired, blue-eyed child might grow up to look like Sigyn. _Norns, that would be a beautiful thing, would it not?_

"No, you're holding your son." Loki laughed; his mirth genuine.

"You know, it just about figures. Both my sons will grow up to look like Thor."

"Narfi has your eyes though, dear. Not blue." Sigyn reminded, allowing her daughter to grasp her finger. Loki shrugged. _I suppose there are worse people he could look like._

"I know, but still…" He paused, thinking for a moment.

Whatever he was about to say was lost when he decided that he wanted to get a closer look at his daughter. Sigyn reached out her arms for her son, and allowed her husband to take the other baby from her. Emerald locked on emerald as Loki gazed into his daughter's eyes for the first time.

_Hello._

A tuft of jet black hair crowned the tiny head. Loki smiled, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"She's beautiful. And she will be even more so, when she grows up."

"For some reason, I think she'll look similar to your disguise from when you and Thor went to retrieve Mjolnir from Thrym." His female form had been a rather convincing one, much to his embarrassment (which he had never admitted to, and never would)…but only Sigyn would refer to his old adventures when his newest one lay before him.

"So do you want to pick the first name?"

"You go first. I thought you should name your son."

"Thank you." He smiled. He knew the perfect name for his son. Gently he lifted his son out of Sigyn's arms, trading yet again. "You shall be called Vali." He whispered to the sleeping child. _Light. _Light that shone even brighter in the wake of the shadow. Light that revealed things once unknown; that brought sight to once-blind eyes.

But of course there was another reason Loki had chosen that name for his son, which Sigyn understood immediately.

"You named him after my brother?" she asked incredulously. Loki nodded.

"I certainly wasn't going to name him after _my _brother. What in the Nine Realms would we do if there were _two_ Thors running around?" Sigyn laughed.

"I think you may have a point…" she conceded. Loki kissed her forehead.

"And your brother deserves a namesake. He may not have been a close friend of mine, but he meant a lot to you." After a moment, he glanced down at his daughter. "What will you name her?" he asked. Sigyn didn't even think about it.

"Eisa." _Embers. A fitting name for the daughter of a Frost Giant, was it not?_ Loki had always been one for jest, the simpler the better. And this one was perfect. For embers could be stirred into flames, and flames were a force to be reckoned with.

"It's beautiful." he said.

"Do you want to go inform the others of our good news?" Sigyn asked finally. Loki grinned.

"I will. Do you feel well enough for more visitors? Because I fear I will not be able to keep the Avengers away." Sigyn nodded.

"I can handle it. Don't worry about me." Loki eased Vali back into her arms.

"I always worry about you, love. You telling me not to isn't going to make me stop." He walked towards the door, feeling much happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

Tony saw Loki coming towards them, an infectious smile softening his features.

"So? Boy or girl?" the billionaire asked, smiling with the trickster (though he had no idea why.) Loki shook his head, laughing.

"I won't say. She wants to see you all. Just take it easy." He turned and led the group into the chamber.

* * *

Odin made his way back to his and Frigga's room. His most powerful enemy had been defeated today. This was a reason for celebration. But he still worried. Had Loki truly forgiven him? Would Loki find a way to twist this event into yet another lie about how Odin had used him as a pawn? The old man paused outside the door.

"Something troubles you, All-father." Frigga's alto voice drifted across the room. Odin turned to see the silvery form of his wife.

"I am always troubled, dearest." Frigga smiled slightly as she embraced her husband. Odin felt all his cares melt away in her arms.

"Do not let this burden you. Loki has already come back to us."

"And what if he decides to leave us again? Everything I do is too little, too late. All those years that I gave Thor a higher standing while Loki waited in the wings for some form of approval…It's a small wonder that everything happened the way it did." Odin stared out over the city. "I wish to go back and right the wrongs I have allowed to take root in my house." Frigga shook her head.

"This is not something to be done lightly, Odin."

"I know."

"The cost of undoing the past may be greater than you imagined. Fate is not something to be trifled with."

"You speak well and wisely, wife. I am prepared to deal with that cost. But before I act, I shall ask Loki what he wishes me to do." Frigga smiled.

"A good plan."

"You know what he will say, don't you?" Odin glanced down at the woman fondly.

"Yes. But I won't tell. We shall see soon enough."

"Indeed we shall."


	11. A Choice

**A/N: So, this chapter takes place nine days after Vali and Eisa were born, and the Avengers are still in Asgard. **

**"Why are they still in Asgard?" you may ask. "Won't they be missed on Earth?" And yes, that is a very good question. With all the dimension hopping, I'm thinking that it's kind of a 'Chronicles of Narnia' sort of thing where time moves differently in each realm. **

**I will also freely admit that the first segment is somewhat inspired by MacMhuirich's story 'The First Song'. It's a wonderful one-shot (which actually inspired me to bring Sigyn into my Thor/Avengers stories), so if you're interested, you should go check it out. **

It was the middle of the night. Loki held his son, rocking him gently by the lamplight. Vali stared up at him, his innocent eyes searching his father's. His brow wrinkled in confusion, and he squeaked slightly.

"Sh, sh, sh. I won't let anything happen to you." Vali, however, was not comforted by this promise. He began to cry again. Loki kissed his forehead and walked around a little. "Don't wake your sister. Or your mother. They need to sleep." The child ignored him. Loki glanced around, afraid of waking his wife. Would a lullaby perhaps calm him enough to get him to sleep again? He stared down at the child uncertainly, and began singing softly. He hadn't sung in a long time.

He remembered spending a few days with Bragi and Idunn when he was but a youth. Bragi had taught him to sing, after his voice had broken and become deeper. He had been quite good, as he recalled. But singing was not a fitting way for a prince to spend his time. Not when he could be training to fight and protect the realm he might someday rule. He remembered all too well the disdain of Thor's friends after they heard him singing a particularly beautiful ballad with Sigyn and her sister Vara. He hadn't really given much thought to music since then.

But he still appreciated music. It held more power over people than they realized. Music embodied existence.

Take rhythm for instance. From something as secret as a heartbeat, or as loud as the thunder of a horse's stride as it charged into battle, rhythm was an integral part of life . Notes also. There were highs, and lows, and then everything in between. Major and minor, happy and sad; all songs had hints of each. As did each life lived under the heavens. Music was in everything. The wind that swept across the landscapes, the birds that sang in Frigga's gardens, the sound of rain on the roof of the palace, the trickle of water in a courtyard fountain.

Even the brightest melodies were disrupted by discord, but they always resolved themselves, becoming ever more beautiful in their complexity.

Even the steadiest rhythms were interrupted, and changed to match someone else's designs, but there was always a way back to the original. The song always resumed.

He'd thought at one point that his life would never get better. That there would be no forgiveness for him. But all his regrets were proven wrong by the very fact that here he was, singing to his son. His voice was nowhere near as good as it had been, but the sound seemed to comfort Vali, so he kept on. Vali slowly ceased crying and drifted off to sleep. Loki kept singing. At first, he wasn't sure if he was hearing things, but a second voice joined his, an octave higher, now and then dipping into a long-forgotten harmony. Loki paused, and the soprano voice continued. He grinned when he realized that Sigyn was awake. She stepped through the door of the nursery and smiled. He began singing again, putting a little more emphasis on his harmony, and allowing her to take the lead. One verse later, the song was over. Sigyn stared at Loki for a while before speaking.

"I didn't know you still had music in you." she said finally. Loki nodded.

"I didn't know it either. But it seemed to help him." He replied, glancing down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"You seem troubled, Loki. Tell me what's bothering you." He didn't answer her for a moment. He set Vali back in the cradle.

"I thought when Narfi was born that raising a child would be the most terrifying thing in the world. I was wrong. Having two more children…" Sigyn looked worried. Loki noticed. "I love Vali and Eisa dearly, but how can I avoid making the same mistake as Odin? How do I show my children that I love all three of them equally? I don't want to try too hard to prove it, because then I'm only making it worse…" Sigyn shook her head.

"You will not make the same mistake as your father." she whispered.

"How do you know?" Loki felt all his worry slipping into his voice. The conviction in Sigyn's eyes was unmistakable.

"I have faith in you."

* * *

Odin sat upon Hlidskjalf, waiting. The seconds dragged by. He sincerely hoped that this would work. He glanced up when he heard the doors open. Loki walked down the aisle towards the throne. He bowed, and stared up at Odin, waiting.

"You called for me, All-father?" he asked impassively. Odin felt fear grip his heart. Would Loki refuse to listen?

"Yes, I did. When you came back from Midgard with Thor and Sigyn, I realized how much of a part I played in your fall. I have regretted my actions ever since that day." He paused. "I would like a chance to start over." Loki regarded the old man with wonder.

"You can't undo the past, Odin." He said. Odin smiled.

"Your use of the Infinity Gauntlet reminded me of something."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. You know the power of the Mind Gem and the Soul Gem, but did you ever give thought to the other three? Time, Space, and Reality?"

"I'd thought about them before, but never deigned to use them. In my hands, the destruction caused would be far too great. I have no wish to destroy any more innocent lives." He said. Odin nodded his approval.

"A wise decision on your part. The Gems are not to be used lightly." He stopped again as his breath caught. "Would you please walk with me, Loki?" He slowly stepped down from the high seat, and made his way down the stairs. He set Gungnir down in its resting place. Loki watched him, concerned.

"I will." He replied, his voice soft. Odin placed a hand on his son's shoulder and guided him towards the balcony. Loki wondered what could possibly be so important that Odin sought private audience with him.

"It is the uses of the Gems that I wish to speak of."

"Father…"

"My son, you have a chance to reverse everything, remove all these deeds from your past. Moreover, I have a chance to right what wrongs I perpetrated by not being honest with you from the day I brought you into this house. But before I do this, I want you to speak your mind." Loki looked confused.

"You would use the Gems to…undo everything?" he asked, clearly taken aback. Odin nodded.

"Yes. It would erase all the events that have transpired since I adopted you. A fresh start, a clean slate."

"But Father…It's too much of a risk. What if everything went wrong again?" Loki stammered.

"Think about it, Loki. The chance to actually get the praise you deserved, the chance to be loved by your subjects." Loki had to admit, it sounded wonderful. He internally debated.

**_Think about it! A chance to make everything right. To prove that you were worthy from the start! To possibly become king?_**

_No. Thor was right. The throne __would__ suit me ill. Besides, look at all the good that has happened because of what you went through. You never would've met the Avengers, never reconciled with Thor, never married Sigyn, or had a family with her. Don't do it… _

**_But think of all the horrible things that have befallen you. Falling from the Bifrost; your torture at the hands of Thanos and his accursed Chitauri, your defeat on Midgard…You could be rid of that!_**

_No. All happened as it should have. I have learned from my mistakes. The reward has been worth every punishment heaped upon me. Fate has already been kinder than I deserve, who's to say that it will be so kind the second time around?_

"Well, Loki? What say you?" Loki snapped back to the present. Odin watched him expectantly. Loki opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he finally was able to speak.

"Your offer is tempting, but I fear that even if you were to undo the past, it would be no better. Don't do it." Odin stared out over the city.

"So you decline." He said flatly. Loki nodded.

"I can't give up my family like that. Or my friendships. It's too much to lose. I'm sorry." He ducked his head. Odin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"A wise choice, my son. Do not apologize."

"Am I wise? Or am I just afraid?" Loki asked, a glint of humor appearing in his eyes. Odin smiled.

"A little fear is good. It's when our fear rules us that we start to go astray. Go, find your friends. I will see you at the feast tonight."

"Thank you, Father." Loki bowed and walked away briskly. Once he was gone, Frigga walked up to Odin, twining her arms around his shoulders.

"So, how did he take it?" she asked. Odin kissed her forehead.

"He declined. But you already knew he would." He said wryly. Frigga laughed.

"Yes. But he did actually consider accepting for a moment." She stepped back. "Thank you for giving him a choice."


	12. The Feast

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. It's inexcusable. I promise, I haven't disappeared off the face of the planet...But I had really bad writer's block for the longest while, and due to some events at my church, and my job, I've had almost no time to write. My deepest apologies. And just to warn you, this chapter feels very forced to me, as I re-read it, but it's all I've got right now. **

**On another note, this is not the end...I will keep writing this story, though the Avengers have all played their part. I'll explain more as I go along. Thank you so much for your patience!**

* * *

Loki wandered back towards the guesthouse where the Avengers were staying. He smiled slightly. His friends. His first real friends besides Sigyn. Thor's friends also, but they weren't tolerating him merely because of Thor. They actually cared about him as his own person.

He didn't regret refusing Odin's offer. In fact, part of him wondered why Odin hadn't offered him this before. What was the king thinking, offering this to him, now that he had everything to live for? He would do anything now to keep what he'd gained. The life he had now was worth more than any crown or throne. Sigyn's love was more precious to him than any chance of being praised for his deeds. Even ruling over the entirety of the Nine Realms paled in comparison to having friends such as the Avengers.

Sigyn sat out in the courtyard between their chambers and the guesthouse. Both babies were sleeping on a blanket in the shade of the bushes. Sigyn sat close by them, holding Narfi and telling him a story. She smiled at her husband as he walked by.

* * *

"Hey, we were just thinking of coming to look for you." Tony called when he saw Loki walk through the door.

"Has something happened?" Loki asked.

"No, but we were wondering what the plans are."

"Oh. Tonight there will be a feast held in honor of Vali and Eisa, and they will be named before the people, and officially brought into the family." Steve looked confused.

"But don't they already have names?"

"Yes, but the ceremony also establishes their rights as citizens of Asgard, and as members of the House of Odin. I would be honored beyond words if you attended."

"Of course we'll stay." Natasha said. Loki nodded.

"Wonderful! Thank you so much, my friends." He said, a slow smile spreading across his face. Tony snickered a little. Loki looked confused. "Did I say something wrong, Stark?"

"No, not at all. Just that you're claiming us as your friends. I never would've seen that one coming." Loki shrugged.

"I never would've seen it coming either, yet here we are. Thank you, all of you, for everything." Really, there was no simpler way to put it. The wonder he felt when he saw how easily things could've gone wrong if it hadn't been for Odin sentencing him to live on Midgard. It was nothing short of miraculous. Then to have Sigyn in his life again, thanks to a freak accident four years ago, that Fury just _happened_ to look into. His worst enemy killed through the combined efforts of Asgard and Midgard's finest warriors, and now new life in the forms of Eisa and Vali. Fate had been kind, so very kind. Perhaps not fate at all, but he didn't know who to thank for it. He left the guesthouse and went to check on Sigyn again.

She glanced up as he approached, holding a sleeping Narfi, keeping a watchful eye on the two infants. Loki lowered himself to the ground beside her, sighing contentedly.

"So, what did the All-father say?" Sigyn asked. Loki shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." His wife gave him a questioning look.

"Maybe so, but I'm curious. What did he say?" Loki eased Narfi out of her arms, allowing the sleeping boy to curl up against his chest.

"Od—I mean, Father asked for the chance to undo everything." He replied quietly.

"Everything? He wanted to use the Gems?" Even Sigyn knew the power they held.

"Yes. He wanted to start over, and be honest with me from the beginning." Sigyn stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Why didn't you take his offer? You could be loved from the start. You could've been so much happier." Loki glanced down at his son in his arms.

"Better to be loved late than never. What I have now is too precious to throw away when the second chance could end disastrously." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Sigyn smiled, tilting her head to that oh-so-convenient angle. His breath in her ear, cool lips against her sun-warmed cheek, it made her feel like everything was right in the world. Loki pulled away from the kiss breathless. Sigyn chuckled slightly.

"I'm glad you declined. In another life, I might not have ever met you." Loki smiled.

"And what a sad life that would be. You…" Sigyn put a finger over his lips.

"Don't tell me. Show me. For the rest of eternity."

"For eternity, love." He murmured, pulling her close again.

* * *

The Avengers and the royal court all gathered in the great hall. The feast had been laid out, but until the ceremony had taken place, no one would touch anything. Loki had explained the whole thing to the team.

Odin sat in his high seat, waiting. Sigyn came before the king, carrying both children. She knelt before Odin, and rose.

"Give me the son." The king commanded. Sigyn eased Vali into the old man's arms, smiling a little as the baby whimpered. Odin dipped his first two fingers in a bowl of water, and gently sprinkled it on the boy's forehead.

"How is the child named?" he asked gently, looking at the tiny face, reminded of when he had found Loki in that cold temple all those centuries ago. Sigyn glanced over at Loki. He smiled reassuringly to her.

"Vali Lokison." She said, her voice clear. Odin smiled.

"Then, Vali Lokison, I hereby proclaim you an heir of my house, and give you all the rights that follow. May you live long, may your days be blessed, and may you be a credit to your family's name." He held the child out to Loki, who took him and kissed his forehead.

Odin glanced up at Sigyn, indicating for her to bring Eisa forward now. No crying from her, not even a whimper. She was wide awake, her eyes locked onto the shiny gold eyepatch that the grizzled king wore. She smiled a toothless grin when Odin let her get a grip on his index finger.

"Eisa Lokidottir, I hereby proclaim you an heir of my house, with all the rights therein. May you live long, may your days be blessed, and may you ever be a delight to those who see you." Odin said. Eisa suddenly grabbed a hold of his beard and gave it a firm tug, causing almost everyone to laugh quietly, even the victim. He gently untangled her fingers from the hair and kissed her forehead.

"She has a lot of her father in her." He chuckled as he handed her to Sigyn. Sigyn smiled.

"I would certainly hope so." She replied. Loki stepped over to her, pulling both her and the two children into his arms

"Let us drink to the newest members of the House of Odin." Frigga called from her post next to the throne. She went to the head of the table and poured a goblet of mead. She presented it to her husband, and he drank deeply. He turned to the assembled people.

"The feast has begun." He said simply.

And what a feast! Boar, mutton, freshly baked bread, white cakes drizzled with lingonberry sauce, as well as some other dishes that the Avengers were unfamiliar with. But for some reason, the most memorable part of the meal was the mead.

Tony glanced at the liquid in the goblet, tasting it warily. He smiled. This stuff was amazing. Bruce shook his head, amused by the look Tony had on his face. He had a feeling that the next few projects in the lab would be to break down the recipe for this. It was pretty good, he had to admit. That was one project he'd be willing to help with. Natasha and Clint were in their own little world, enjoying the celebratory atmosphere. Steve glanced over at Banner.

"So, when do we go back?" he asked. The scientist shrugged.

"Whenever we want to, I suppose. Why?"

"I dunno. I'm just wondering how everything's going back home." Tony heard the last bit.

"I don't know if I _want_ to leave. This place is amazing."

"We have to go home sometime, Tony." Bruce chided. "Think of Pepper. She probably misses you." Tony considered it a moment. Since he'd come to Asgard, he'd seen a lot of beautiful women, but none of them seemed to be nearly as lovely to him as Pepper. He sighed.

"You're right. Tomorrow, then? How's that sound?" Steve grinned.

"Tomorrow sounds great."


End file.
